This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The specific aim of the proposed study is to compare the effects of a two types of exercise programs and a nutrition intervention on body composition, blood pressure, functional status and mood. Data will be collected at baseline (week 0) and at week 10. Subjects will be allowed to continue in the study for up 50 weeks. Those subjects who continue beyond the initial 10-week period will have the alternate form of exercise added to their regime. These subjects will be assessed every 10-weeks for changes in body composition, blood pressure, funtional status and mood. The purpose of this portion of the intervention will be to assess the long term changes associated with a combination of aerobic and resistive exercise. Body fat distribution, total body bone density and bone density in the lumbar spine and hip will be measured using a Dual Energy X-Ray Absorptiometry (DEXA). Subjects will undergo a DEXA scan at the UMB GCRC for body fat distribution, total body bone density and bone density in the lumbar spine and hip at baseline. At week 10, they will undergo a DEXA scan at the UMB GCRC for body fat distribution only. If subjects remain exercising for 50 weeks, they will undergo a third and final DEXA scan at the UMB GCRC for body fat distribution, total body bone density and bone density in the lumbar spine and hip. We will examine the change in total body fat from baseline to week 10 and again at week 50. In addition we will examine total body bone density and bone density in the lumbar spine and hip at baseline and week 50.